Unthinkable Acts
by MargieLuvv
Summary: While in school, the unthinkable happens to Severus Snape. How will he survive? How does he change? And will he ever be the same? (WILL TURN INTO M IN LATER CHAPTERS NON-CON not for sirius lovers... gets pretty dark)


**This is my Severus Snape fic! I read this fanficiton ( I will write the name when i think of it) but anyway, i got the idea from it. I honestly didn't like how weak Severus acted and i wanted him to do something different. He is one of my favorite characters due to his absolute awful heartbreaking life. He gives up everything and to me he is a true hero! He may be OOC at some point but that is only cause an Unthinkable Act happens to him. This may become a RLSS fiction. I happen to love them. They are good together... I SWEAR! Oh... hope i captured this guys ossession and madness... I OWN NOTHING (NOTHING!)**

There he is. Not even washes. Ugh, disgusting. Pathetic. Slime

Why though do I keep thinking of him? Why are my dreams plagued with his sneering face? I do admit, without that noise he could have been pleasurable to look at. He isn't though. His eyelashes are too girly. His lips are too red. His skin is too pale. His hair is too black. He is- gorgeous.

NO!

He isn't. He is a dark slime. Dirt. Disgusting. Pathetic.

His eyes are bottomless obsidian. I want to dive into. He is sneering now. Red luscious lips curled in disgust. Eyes narrowing at me. Eyes full of hate. Hate? He shouldn't hate me!

It is his fault! I hate him! He who has obviously gave me some potion that caused me to think of him. Of his long body. Legs I want wrapped around me as I- NO!

I do not want that! Not that! Not with him! He doesn't even bathe. Oh, but I do. To see his creamy skin red with arousal. His eyes looking into mine. As desperate as I am. As needy. His long fingers, oh, how I have dreamed of those hands. Artist hands holding onto my shoulders. Wrap around my- NO!

NO!

I need to leave or they will notice my increasing situation. My body and mind betray me. Betray me to thoughts that are illegal. My friends will leave. It is his fault. He is causing this obsession. This madness. I can't concentrate. Every time I go into a room I need to see him. To have those obsidian eyes on me. Only me. Not those other slimes.

Why is it him that causes this to stir in me? Some dark desire that is so seductive. A forbidden apple in long legs. Legs and that rear. Who knew they could be so firm. I want to squeeze and it. To spread them wide and- NO!

I got to leave. They wouldn't understand. I don't understand. It's his fault! But those eyes are on me. Like they should be. I have to make him stay. I move forward and grip his wrists, pushing him into the wall. Oh, so delicious. Eyes look at me with concealed fear. Who knew that is so arousing. I push into him, showing my condition. A condition he caused. He should fix it. It is only fair. I grip him harder when those eyes flash in fear. His cheeks blush and he says some insult. Obviously trying to hide his need. His cheeks turn a delectable red as he struggles. I lean in and whisper in his ear, my lips brushing softly against his ear lobe, "you're going to fix this". I want to lick the ear. Lick a trail down to his long neck. Leave marks claiming him as my own. He jumps back and struggles, showing fear. Why is he struggling? He is supposed to enjoy this. I grip him harder hoping it will bruise. To show him. To warn him not to fight. He wants this. He wants me, just as I want him. Why wouldn't he?

My friend interrupts. Oh, he knows they are there. He is playing. I like that. He is as desperate as me. I give him a wicked smirk and his eyes show fear. Oh he is good. So believable.

I step back enjoying my work. He stares at me in fear. Soon he puts on a mask of hate. A mask he uses when he sees me. Soon he will show me the truth.

He is as obsessed as me.

He turns to leave, swirling his robe dramatically. I admire the view from behind. Oh, those long limbs will be wrapped around me. Or maybe bend down on all fours while I grip his black hair and bite his neck. I shake out of my thoughts as my friend push my shoulders. I turn and smirk, laughing at their insults towards him. Smiling in my mind at the knowledge that soon he will fix this. This madness he caused. Repeatedly. Daily.

I didn't see amber eyes among them glaring at me. I didn't care. Too wrapped up in my thoughts. Not hearing their banter or the suspicious eyes looking at the retreating figure in worry and affection.

Tonight Severus Snape will fix this. Tonight Severus Snape will be mine.

**OHHHH SNAPE! (like what i did there?) Hope you see how crazy this person is and okay it is SIRIUS... I KNOW HE IS A FAVORITE AND I DO LOVE HIM... HOWEVER I FOR ONE DO LOVE HIM HE STILL WAS AN ASS TO SEVERUS...soooooooooo PLEASE DONT HATE ME and warning there will feature a non-con. I will mention in the author note so you can skip it. And the fanfiction i got the idea from is good however i wanted to make my own spin. :))) tell me if it's any good!**


End file.
